


[Podfic] Screw Your Courage to the Sticking Place

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: All sex happens in human form though, Anal Sex, Crowley's an idiot too, First Kiss, First Time, Gabriel is an asshole, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lack of Communication, Like severe communication issues, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael Sheen’s Twitter Feed, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), Sauntering Vaguely Kisswards, Slow Burn, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Cuddles, Theatre violence (as in violence towards a literal theatre), aziraphale is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: After the little apocalypse that couldn't, Aziraphale expects things to change between him and Crowley. But after being told he goes too fast, Crowley isn't about to take the lead. It takes a long break on Alpha Centauri for Aziraphale to come to terms with his new life and his new priorities.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Screw Your Courage to the Sticking Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Screw Your Courage to the Sticking Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256271) by [Rhaegal (RhaegalKS)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/Rhaegal). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Screw-Your-Courage-to-the-Sticking-Place-e96no5)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/screw-your-courage-to-the-sticking-place)


End file.
